I'd Rather Be In Love
by CheerPrincess1
Summary: Hermione and Draco have the long awaited discussion. Can their relationship be salvaged? Or will the past break them apart once more? The third installment of the trilogy is here! To the lyrics of Michelle Branch's 'I'd Rather Be In Love.'


Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. "I'd Rather Be In Love" belongs to the talented Michelle Branch.  
  
Summary:  
Author's Notes: Thanks to my beta StardustAngel! You're the best chica! Thanks to those that reviewed! (See bottom for notes!) I hope you enjoy the third and final episode of the trilogy!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Title: I'd Rather Be In Love  
  
Author: CheerPrincess  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Category: Romance/Angst  
  
Sidenotes: . denotes song lyrics *.* denotes thoughts  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I cannot help it I couldn't stop it if I tried The same old heartbeat fills the Emptiness I have inside  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione gracefully stepped in, her gaze glued to Draco's face. A half- smile wore on her features, portraying a sense of relief that she had found him. Draco, however, was in a state of shock. Immediately, he dropped his bag, and the parchments he had gathered scattered over the stone floor.  
  
" Mione?" he whispered in disbelief.  
  
He rushed forth to take her hand, assuring himself with the feel of her soft skin that she was indeed real, and not some hallucination he was imagining.  
  
"Yes, it's me," she replied confidently, squeezing his hand in reassurance.  
  
Hermione permitted Draco to take her bag and cloak, and guide her to the couch. Both sat down, sinking into the comfortable crimson cushions of the sofa. Hermione brought her legs up beneath her, and turned to face Draco.  
  
She took a deep breath, and opened her mouth.  
  
"Draco, I think you know why I'm here."  
  
She searched his eyes for understanding, and found it in their steel depths. He nodded, raising her palm and placing a kiss upon it.  
  
Hermione's eyes fluttered shut as a tingling sensation traveled from her hand and up her arm. *I knew I missed him too much to stay away. I can't remember the last time he made me feel like this.*  
  
She reopened her eyes, finding a small smile playing upon his lips. Hermione had the grace to blush, and lowered her head slightly. Draco chuckled.  
  
"I was hoping I would still have the same effect on you," he whispered huskily, causing the heat in her cheeks to raise ten degrees more.  
  
"Oh you did?" she teased, raising an inquisitive brow.  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
Draco's smile grew, and he drew her close. She gasped at his sudden movement, and came nose to nose with the charming Slytherin.  
  
"I missed you. Isn't that reason enough?"  
  
Hermione gulped, entranced by their sudden closeness. Draco chuckled yet again, sliding his arms around her waist. He began to descend upon her lips. She turned her head to the side, and his lips grazed her cheek. Pushing him back a little ways, a serious expression transformed her blushing features into her discussion mode.  
  
"We need to talk first, Draco. You can't cure everything with a few kisses."  
  
He searched her eyes, realizing she was right. He released her from his embrace, but kept her hand enclosed in his.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And I've heard that you can't fight love, So I won't complain  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco made a motion for her to begin, and she took a deep breath.  
  
"Our relationship has been..." Hermione paused, searching for the right words, ".rocky as of late. We've had a few misunderstandings. If we don't sort them out, then." she trailed off, refusing to think about something so horrible.  
  
"You're right, as usual," Draco agreed, running a hand through his blonde locks, causing a few strands to slip into his eyes.  
  
A sharp intake of breath was heard from Hermione. *He looks too irresistible when he does that.*  
  
"Starting at the beginning would be logical."  
  
Hermione shook her head, banishing the thoughts had had begun to invade her senses, and nodded. She hastily pushed away a few strands of hair, looking into his eyes. Cinnamon met steel, and a silent covenant was made, they would hear the other out and discuss the matter civilly and maturely.  
  
"We both knew," Hermione began, "that getting involved with one another would generate certain consequences. Consequences we agreed we would face together.  
  
"At the beginning, we did just that. We dealt with the ridicule of our houses, taking everything in strides. In fact, we seemed to grow even closer than before.  
  
"I thought everything was fine, like a perfect dream, until a few weeks before Christmas holiday."  
  
Hermione paused, peering up at Draco. His eyes became distant, briefly reminiscing what had occurred. Knowing what was to come, his gaze fell upon her once again, and signaled for her to continue.  
  
"You became distant. I tried to approach you countless times in the hallways between classes, but you always brushed me off. I even attempted to talk to you during Potions, but you would insist we needed to pay attention to Snape, and talk later.  
  
"I tried dismissing it, thinking it wasn't important, thinking you'd come to me if the situation was otherwise. Then, you approached me in the hall that day. I thought you had finally decided to tell me your problems, so I followed you.  
  
"When we sat by the lake, you turned to me and appeared so sad for a moment. But that look was transformed into something else I couldn't quite read..like you were in deep thought. I'm sure you remember how you pleaded with me to attend the Malfoy Manor party. I finally agreed to go, on the terms you remained by my side the entire time. I think it was those puppy dog eyes you gave me that caused me to give in."  
  
Hermione let out a small laugh at the memory, but after glancing at Draco, she became silent. His features became grave, and she squeezed his hand. He locked his gaze with hers, willing her to continue.  
  
"You remember how most of the party went. Idle chat with people I didn't know and people you seemed not to care too much about. Your mother talked with us for a while. She seemed rather nice. But when your father approached, I could sense you stiffen up. He asked you to join him, and you did." Hermione broke off, grimacing at the memory.  
  
"Leaving me alone," she choaked out.  
  
Draco drew her into a warm embrace, calming her. Hermione rubbed her hand over her eyes, erasing any traces of tears that had sprung forth.  
  
"Mione, before I ask you something, let me explain my actions thus far."  
  
She agreed, resting her head on his chest.  
  
"I had been avoiding you to keep you from danger. My father had sent me many owls, urging I attend the party. From his tone, I assumed he knew something about you, and I didn't want you to get hurt. After a while, my mother sent an owl. She begged I come, and said I could bring whoever I wanted with me. I couldn't deny my mother's wish, and thought if you accompanied me, I could make sure nothing happened to you.  
  
"I decided to ask you, pretending nothing had happened, and hoping you would accept without question. And you did, with the minimal Hermione interrogation. I was so afraid he would do something to you if I left you at Hogwarts. He has his ways, Mione, and each possibility had plagued my mind since the first owl arrived. I just couldn't bare it if something had happened to you."  
  
At this confession, Draco closed his eyes tightly, willing himself not to cry. *I will not act like some weakling, he told himself, Malfoys don't cry.*  
  
"But something did happen. I had to leave you, Mione. If I had refused his orders, he would have likely Avada'd you on the spot.  
  
"Mione, you have to tell me what happened. I know I have failed to be the proper boyfriend so far, and I understand if you never want to see me again. But I have to know."  
  
He raised her chin so that her gaze met his, and she sighed. This was the part she was dreading, where she had to relive that horrible experience all over again, for the umpteenth time, playing over and over in the deep crevices of her brain.  
  
Hermione searched his eyes, finding her sole comfort, his encouragement and belief in her. She gathered all the courage a Gryffindor could muster, setting her mind in grim determination, and began her tale.  
  
"After you left, your mother excused herself upon your father's request for her presence."  
  
"But she didn't join-"  
  
"I know," Hermione interjected, silencing Draco. "I thought she wouldn't. I knew he was up to something; however, I was unsure as to what exactly. I decided to take a seat by the wall, and view the party from afar. Away from them.  
  
"Not too soon afterwards, a group of men began to approach me. I tried to escape but-"  
  
At this, Hermione broke off, closing her eyes with a sob. She buried her face in Draco's shirt, trying to suppress the memories. He began to gently rub her back, coaxing her to continue.  
  
"But.I couldn't. They.they outnumbered me five to one. Then, one shouted 'Petrificus Totalus.' I was frozen. They could have their way with me.  
  
"They dragged my stiff body to an empty parlor, and placed a binding spell on me. I was trapped in a chair.  
  
"One, the leader I supposed, came forward. He had this..this horrible sneer and dreadful face. He asked why me, a Mudblood, was in the presence of such high society."  
  
Hermione paused, shuddering slightly. Gathering her courage, she forced herself to continue.  
  
"Mione, what happened next? Please, tell me," Draco persuaded, placing a kiss atop her head.  
  
"He said..said that I had no business being here, and they were to punish trespassers. One man, rather large in size, stepped forward. He murmured 'Finite Incantanum' and I could move again.  
  
"I struggled against the bindings, and they began to laugh, informing me that my efforts were in vain. Another came to my side, and roughly jerked my chin to face him. He sneered, and told me to quit being a nuisance.  
  
"Then, the other four joined his side. Oh, Draco, I tried so hard to be brave, but I knew they could tell I was afraid. And then..they.."  
  
CRASH! The door to their room fell open. The distinct thud of the door slamming into the floor rang throughout the room.  
  
Hermione and Draco sprang from the couch, and spun around to face the intruders. In a flash, someone had tackled Draco to the floor, throwing various punches at his face. Draco struggled against his attacker, but was pinned to the ground. The two violently rolled over the stone floor, crashing into a nearby wooden table. However, it served as no such obstacle, and the scrap continued.  
  
"You bloody wanker! I ought to kill you!" cried a voice all too familiar to Hermione.  
  
Draco let out a cry as his face was slashed. He retaliated, grabbing for his assailant's throat. He managed to slip his fingers around the esophagus, but was knocked back by another blow to the face.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione screamed, rushing to pull the angry Weasley off Draco.  
  
However, Hermione was trapped within the confinement of someone's arms. She struggled, trashing about, pleading to be released. Her captor was relentless. Shoving an elbow in the captor's ribcage, she was freed, accompanied by a male grunt. Hermione whirled around, coming face to face with Harry, doubled over in pain. Throwing him an apologetic glance, Hermione rushed to Draco's aide, tugging the vengeful red-head away from the Slytherin.  
  
Ron fought against her. Forced to use drastic measures, Hermione whipped out her wand, and exclaimed "Expelliarmus!"  
  
Ron flew into the wall behind him, crumbling to the floor. He struggled to sit up, and finally succeeded in doing so when Hermione helped. Throwing her a dirty look, Ron allowed himself to be lead to the sofa, Harry and Draco trailing. Harry plopped down beside Ron, while Hermione and Draco remained standing.  
  
She turned her attentions to Draco, checking him over for cuts and bruises. He had a particularly nasty shiner forming and a few small gashes on his cheek.  
  
"You'll have to visit Madame Pomfry," Hermione murmured quietly, looking into his eyes. They conveyed to her a silent thank you for coming to his rescue, filling her with a gentle warmth.  
  
A small smile lit her features, while she brushed a few stray locks of blonde from his eyes. Draco caught the hand, massaging it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Cause why would I stop the fire that keeps me going on?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"By the way, Weasley," Draco smirked, "Nice fingernails. I only thought little girls resorted to scratching in a fight."  
  
"Sod off, Malfoy" Ron growled, turning to face Hermione. She shifted under his gaze, dropping her hand from Draco's grasp.  
  
"What I would like to know," the red-head inquired, "Is why you helped this bloody git. I don't understand. He treats you like scum, and you go rushing to his defense."  
  
"But Ron, you don't-"  
  
"Don't what? Understand? Think a Weasley might not be able to comprehend something so complex? Come 'on Herm, I'm not that daft."  
  
"Oh, but you are Weasley," Draco deadpanned, resorting to his automatic comebacks from his early school days. . "Draco," Hermione warned.  
  
He glanced at her, and opened his mouth to object. However, he though better of it, and suppressed the retort.  
  
"Now, if you two are quite finished with the childlike taunting, may we discuss this in a civil manner? Or shall I need to keep my wand handy for restraining purposes?"  
  
Hermione shot Draco and Ron reproachful looks. Both boys gulped, nodding in agreement.  
  
"And you Harry?" Hermione inquired of the raven haired boy, who had remained silent thus far.  
  
"Yes," he affirmed, bowing his head slightly.  
  
"Good. Now, in response to your first question, Ron, I don't find you unable to comprehend an explanation. However, I do find your actions to be quite daft."  
  
Draco raised his head and shot Ron a victorious smirk, earning him a glare from Hermione.  
  
"As for the explanation, there's nothing to explain. Whatever pertains to our relationship is none of your concern."  
  
"But he--!"  
  
"Ron," Hermione cut off, "I know you are worried, and I appreciate your concern. I love the both of you dearly, and know you were just trying to protect me, but I'm not a little girl anymore."  
  
A sad smile appeared on Hermione's face.  
  
"I haven't been for a little while. I can take care of myself, and you need to realize that."  
  
"Herm," Harry broke in, green eyes wide, "we know you're very capable. But you don't realize you're in danger. Malfoy's become a blind spot for you. Whenever he's concerned, you turn a deaf hear and cover your eyes."  
  
"Oh Harry! He's not bad like you presume him to be. He's just-"Hermione fell silent, unable to find the words to convey her thoughts.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Cause when there's you, I feel whole And there's no better feeling in the world But without you I'm alone And I'd rather be in love with you  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione gazed at Draco, her love for him swarming inside. Despite the party, the fights, despite everything, she still cared for him. And that was a mystery even to the Know-It-All Hermione Granger.  
  
And she couldn't stand it.  
  
She hated not knowing, not being able to logically explain it. That's how her world worked. A problem arose, she uncovered the logical solution, and everything continued on its merry little way.  
  
Hermione let out a sigh.  
  
"Hermione? Herm?" Harry gently prodded, pulling her out of the dream land she had floated off to.  
  
"Mmm?"  
  
"You were awfully quiet. You alright?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Then what do you think?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"What about Draco? You never finished your thought. You sorta spaced out on us. Sure you're alright?"  
  
"Oh-yes," Hermione replied, locking gazes with Draco. His eyes held an unreadable expression. They were a misty steel, clouded over in confusion. Or was it hopelessness? She couldn't tell.  
  
"I was saying, Draco's changed. He's not the same boy who taunted us endlessly. He's matured. Much like I thought you had," Hermione directed the jest at Ron, reminding him for the umpteenth time how much she disapproved of his constant use of violence.  
  
Ron folded his arms across his chest, staring at the lit fireplace. Flames cackled and burned violently, much like the inner turmoil inside the young Weasley.  
  
Hermione let out another sigh.  
  
"Ron, please don't be so stubborn! Try to overcome your prejudices for once! I know Draco has. Harry, you too?" She pleaded, looking to Harry for support.  
  
The raven-haired teen looked apologetic. He reached over, placing a hand on Ron's shoulder.  
  
Hermione turned to Draco, beginning a silent conversation with their eyes. Back and forth, they attempted to solve the puzzle that was their relationship, unsure how to convey to the two Gryffindor boys their feelings when they still had so much more to discuss. Love shinned brightly in both teenagers' eyes, revealing great concern for the other.  
  
Harry sensed this silent debate, and nudged Ron. The red-head surveyed the couple, glanced back at Harry, and slumped his shoulders in surrender.  
  
He knew exactly what Harry was thinking.  
  
Standing, Harry cleared his throat. Draco and Hermione snapped their heads around to face him.  
  
"Hermione," he began, wringing his hands, "It's obvious to Ron and I you two need some time to.sort things out. We'll let you get to that."  
  
Turning around, he proceeded to the opening, Ron close behind.  
  
"Please be careful, Herm," Ron called softly over his shoulder, pausing to repair the door magically. Then, Harry and he left the two alone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Turn out the lights now To see is to believe I just want you near me I just want you here with me  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well, that was interesting," Draco muttered in disbelief, gaping after the two Gryffindors who he had thought hadn't a single strike of common sense in them.  
  
"I suppose we better talk then," Hermione affirmed, moving toward the couch.  
  
Draco, however, had other plans. He seized Hermione around the middle, pulling her into his lap. Both sank into the plush armchair. Hermione let out a squeak of surprise, but nestled her head into Draco's chest.  
  
"Let's not talk," he whispered in her hear.  
  
Raising his wand, he recited the extinguishing spell, causing the room to fall into darkness.  
  
"All I want to do right now is hold you, nothing more," he breathed, burying his face in her chocolate curls.  
  
They cuddled in peaceful silence.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And I'd give up everything only for you It's the least that I could do  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thoughts began to stream across Draco's mind. He finally realized how much she meant to him. He recalled all the times he had teased her, hurt her. He scolded himself for inflicting pain on such a wonderful girl. He raised his gaze to the ceiling. *God,* he pleaded,* forgive me please. Never allow me to commit such sinful acts again to the one I love.*  
  
Hermione's thoughts were quite similar. She now understood the confusing feelings that swarmed inside her. *It's love, * she inwardly gasped, *I'm in love with Draco. And I think he feels the same way.*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Cause when there's you, I feel whole And there's no better feeling in the world But without you I'm alone And I'd rather be in love with you  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione titled her chin up, gazing into the steely depths of Draco's eyes. The same love she felt was reflected in those depths, and her heart swelled with joy.  
  
"Draco-"she started, but was cut off when he pressed his lips to hers.  
  
She reveled in the warmth, looping her arms around his neck, running her fingers through his silky blonde locks.  
  
Draco pulled her closer, wrapping her in a passionate embrace.  
  
Kiss after kiss, touch after touch, both young lovers finally broke apart, devouring the much needed oxygen.  
  
Hermione buried her face in Draco's chest, breathing heavily. Resting his chin atop Hermione's head, Draco intertwined his fingers with hers. He was fascinated by the way they fit perfectly together, like two pieces of a puzzle.  
  
*I never want this to end,* he prayed, leaning down to capture her lips again.  
  
Hermione succumbed to the strong desire burning within, resuming her previous position. Gently teasing his lips, she pulled back slightly. Hungrily, he persisted, surprising her with his swiftness.  
  
Giggling, she returned the kiss with the same degree of passion, stroking, teasing his hair.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And I feel you holding me  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione suddenly broke away, peering up at Draco with scared eyes. She began to tremble. *What am I doing?* The thought struck her like a powerful hex had been shot at her. *Only fifteen minutes ago I was still angry with him, now I'm snogging him! I must have lost all common sense!*  
  
A look of concern passed over Draco's features. *Why did she stop? Did I do something wrong?* Draco silently pondered. *Everything had been going so well.*  
  
"Mione, what's wrong, love?"  
  
Hermione gazed into his eyes, finding true worry in their depths. She snuggled deeper into his chest, trying to burry the confusing thoughts. *My head and heart are telling me two different things? Which should I follow?*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Why are we afraid to be in love? To be loved I can't explain it I know it's tough to be loved  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mione?" Draco repeated, alarm etched in his voice. Hermione felt the rumble in his chest and looked up.  
  
"What's wrong, love?' he reiterated, giving her a small squeeze.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And I feel you holding me  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Oh, Draco,* she thought, *why am I so mystified by you? I don't understand it.*  
  
"Draco-"she began, but trailed off, unsure what to say. She pressed her lips into a thin line, reflecting on her thoughts.  
  
Draco looked on anxiously, bewildered by her loss for words. Something must definitely be wrong, he concluded, waiting helplessly as she waged war with the inner-workings of her mind. A sudden thought struck him.  
  
"Mione, you never completed your story."  
  
"Mmm? Oh. Wait, what the five men did, you mean?"  
  
Draco signaled for her to pick up where she left off.  
  
"They used a few hexes. When they weren't receiving the reaction they craved, the resorted to the Cruciatus Curse."  
  
Tears streamed down her cheeks, and Draco squeezed her tightly.  
  
"Oh, it was so horrible. I'd never experienced so much pain before in my life. I was in such...agony, like living in a personal hell, writhing and screaming. A thousand knives pierced my skin, a raging fire scorched my insides, my limbs felt like they were being severed.Any pain imaginable was being performed on my body simultaneously. What was worse, I was helpless to end it. I was completely at the mercy of those Death Eaters."  
  
Hermione broke into another sob, and Draco gently stroked her back. She closed her eyes, and washed away the memory.  
  
Her thoughts approached another subject.  
  
*I'm in love with him, she admitted to herself, but do I want to face the possibility of being hurt again? I don't think I could bear it.But he seems so sincere, and truly sorry for what happened.*  
  
*What would I do without him?*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oh, oh And when there's you, I feel whole And there's no better feeling in the world But with out you I'm alone  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione stared into Draco's eyes, attempting to read his thoughts and feelings. What she found, mirrored the love she felt.  
  
*He really loves me!*  
  
"Mione?" Draco inquired tenderly, wiping the last remains of tears from her face. Such care shined in his features, and Hermione brightened.  
  
*I know what I'm going to do.*  
  
*I am going to follow my heart for once.*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And I'd rather be in love Yes, I'd rather be in love Oh, I'd rather be in love with you  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione's features brightened, and she threw her arms around Draco's neck. Kissing him lightly on the lips, she pulled back a little, and they came nose to nose.  
  
"I've just come to a realization," she declared.  
  
"And what was it?" he grinned, amazed by her sudden change in moods.  
  
"I love you, you git," she giggled, placing a kiss on his cheek.  
  
"Oh really? Imagine that. Hermione Granger, in love with Draco Malfoy. What will people say?" He teased playfully, concealing the happiness bubbling inside him.  
  
"You know what? I don't care what other people think. Only one person's thoughts matter to me," she grew serious, looking expectantly at him.  
  
"And who is that?"  
  
"Well, he's tall-"  
  
"And ravishingly handsome?"  
  
"Well, yes. He's so wonderful, very intelligent. The ravishingly handsome part is a plus."  
  
"And does he have blonde hair?"  
  
"He might."  
  
"Well, your clues have amounted to nothing. I'm still completely stumped."  
  
Hermione let out a laugh.  
  
"You, you git!!"  
  
"Me? Whatever for?"  
  
"Draco." Hermione warned, pulling back to the edge of his lap, hurt washing over her eyes.  
  
"Oh!" he exclaimed, like he had come to a sudden realization. Leaning over, he whispered huskily into her ear, "I love you too."  
  
Hermione giggled, relieved, and pressed her lips to his. They continued in this fashion for a few minutes, until the desperate need for oxygen broke in. Hermione snuggled into his embrace, as he pulled her closer.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And I feel you holding me, oh  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The two lovers cuddled into the night, content within the cozy confinement of their room, a comforting darkness surrounding them. All was well for that evening, and the hope of a new destiny lay ahead. Tomorrow might prove to be difficult, but that's another adventure.  
  
~*THE END!!*~  
  
Author's Notes: Thank you everyone! I hope you've enjoyed these three stories. I will be posting my chapter fic soon!  
  
Thanks too: Princess Aiko- Yes, my fics are on Fiction Alley. LP Draconis- *giggles* glad you liked them! Expect more to come. (Oh, and those are some of my favorite songs too!)  
  
Please Review!  
  
CheerPrincess 


End file.
